Powerpuff: The Video Game
The Powerpuff Girls: The VIdeo Game will be a video game released for the Wii U and 3DS. It will be developed by WB Games. It is rated T for Teen for mild fantasy violence, mild language, and suggestive themes. Cast § Olivia Wilde / Blossom § Jewel Kilcher / Bubbles § Megan Fox / Buttercup § Liam Neeson/ Profesor Utonium § Dan Green/ Voice of Mojo Jojo § Sienna Miller/ Sedusa § Amanda Seyfried / Princess Morbucks § Jeffrey Tambor / King Morbucks § Peter Cullen / Voice of HIM § Christopher Lee/ The Mayor § Rachael Meadows/ Sara Bellum § Larry the Cable Guy / Fuzzy Lumpkins § Morgan Freeman / Narrator § Maura Tierney/ Ms. Keane § Ryan Reynolds / Brick § Haley Joel Osment / Boomer § Taylor Launter / Butch § Frank Welker/ Monkeys (Vocals) § Chris Wedge / Voice of Bullet Tom Wyner as the voice of Aku. Gameplay Like the Castlevania series, Powerpuff uses a 2D side-scrolling style of gameplay. The objective of the game is to guide primary player characters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup through the City of Townsville, as they set out to defeat the villains.'' Not only does it follow up the events of the film, it follows a nonlinear style of gameplay; at the game's beginning, the girls can only access certain areas of the city, but by obtaining power-ups, they gradually explore the city. A map carried by Buttercup automatically updates to reflect the player's progress through the city. The protagonists of the series will traditionally use their main weapons. They can also obtain health restoratives, and various items to boost their attributes; all located on an inventory. Power-ups found throughout the city will provide them with different abilities, such as being able to double jump and even the ability to fly. A bestiary kept by Blossom shows the different enemies and monsters encounted by the player, and the items they dropped when defeated. Playable Characters *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Butch (DLC) *Brick (DLC) *Boomer (DLC) *Mojo Jojo (Versus Mode/DLC) *HIM (Versus Mode/DLC) *Princess Morbucks (Versus Mode/DLC) *Sedusa (Versus Mode/DLC) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Versus Mode/DLC) Enemies *Mojo Jojo (Boss) *HIM (Final Boss. Can clone himself and summon previously defeated bosses, except Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, and Fuzzy Lumpkins) *Princess Morbucks (Boss) *Sedusa (Boss) *Aku (Boss. From Samurai Jack) *Dragons *Biowulf (Semi-Final Boss. A powerful and intelligent werewolf. Based on the Generator Rex Character, Biowulf. Boss theme is Bloody Truth from Chaos Legion.) *Pegasus (Boss) *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Boss) *Griffin (Boss) *Brick (Boss) *Boomer (Boss) *Butch (Boss) *Minotaur (Sub Boss. Later becomes a normal enemy.) *Elephantom (Boss) *Monkeys *'Frankenstein Monster (Sub Boss. Loosely resembles The Incredible Hulk) *Tyrannosaurus (Boss) *'Phoenix '(Sub Boss) *'Manticore '(Boss) *Carnotaurus (Sub Boss. Loosely based on the Carnotaur from Dinsey's Dinosaur. Later becomes a normal enemy.) *Giant Rats *''Thundersaurus ''(A giant dinosaur that shoots lightning from its tail. It's taller than a skyscraper. Boss)''' *Ninja Frogs *Ninja Frog Master (Boss) *Ninja Toads *Moby Dick (Boss) *Golem (Boss) *Behemoth (Boss. loosely based on the one from the movie, "Stephen King's The Mist".) *Lizard Men *Princess Morbucks' Rottweilers *Bulls *Armored Rhinoceros (Boss) Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Nintendo 3DS Games __FORCETOC__ Category:Wii U